Story of the One That Was Different
by Majin Magus
Summary: This is the past of Akana and how she came to be an Agnostic Enchantress. This will tell you why she is bound in Freeport, why she didn't follow her parent's wishes to be Necro or Cleric, and why her entire family died when she was thirteen...


Story of the One That Was Different

Story of the One That Was Different

__

The Background of Akana

Majin Magus

Chapter One – The Beginning of Life

Before Akana, Andrenalyre had had two children with her husband Verlifre. Andrenalyre's children were both learning of the Dark Arts in Neriak's Third Gate, like all the members of their house did.

The first and oldest was a male of seven seasons by the name of K'larn. K'larn was in his second year of training in the ways of the Necromancer. He went to the shops everyday and bought a vial of blood. With this item, he went to the place where his sister studied the healing ways of their god, Innoruuk. K'larn would climb to the top tier every evening and break the glass of the vial in his hand and jump into the pool surrounding the Cleric place.

As for the physical description of K'larn, he was very well built. He had great muscles at a young age. His eyes were black, as Necromancers like their eyes to be. He wore the deep purple robe of those who study the Dark Arts and he carried a Rusty Scythe. There was always a devious smirk on his pointed, thin face. 

Mihama, the second child, was five seasons old. She had chosen against a career as a Necromancer and went to worship Innoruuk as a Cleric. She was very diligent in her training, but she never did anything as radical as her brother. Mihama was content to stay at her learning place and chant to Innoruuk there. She was only in her first year of training.

K'larn's sister had ruby red eyes and a slender form. In her right hand she held a Rusty Mace and on her shoulder-length snowy hair was a lovely expensive veil. She was cunning and conniving, something her parents respected.

One day as the two children went back to their home, a grand manor deeper in the solid rock than the mansions of X'Lottl and J'Narus. They talked of their lessons and dreamed of reaching their eighteenth season when they could finally wander Norrath alone. 

"Mother!" Mihama called into the hallway as she opened the door.

"Father!" K'larn shouted as he followed her inside. 

Both children paused and their ears twitched ever so slightly. There was a faint crying coming from their parent's bedroom. Dropping their lesson books and practicing weapons, they marched off to find the source of the whimpering. Surely their father or mother could not be responsible for such a cowardly act, crying?

"Father, what is…" K'larn and Mihama halted immediately at the doorway. Inside, the lead Cleric of Neriak knelt to their mother and walked out of the manor. 

Andrenalyre smiled at her children. She gestured with her left hand for them to come in. Her other hand was holding something as she laid in her bed. K'larn was very apprehensive. Had they heard of his skipping classes yesterday? Perhaps that was his punishment…

The mother showed the two children a tiny Dark Elvan baby wrapped in a black cloth. The infant was sleeping quite soundly in her mother's arms. Both K'larn and Mihama wondered at it.

"What is its name?" K'larn asked.

" 'It' is a _she,_" Andrenalyre began, but then switched to a patient tone. "The name of yours of Mihama's new baby sister is Akana. Your father was just waiting for you to arrive so we may bless the child to flourish in the ways of Innoruuk."

"Children," Verlifre said, "you have taken too long to come home. You know a baby must be properly blessed right after birth."

The two mumbled apologies and their father prepared for the ceremony, donning a black robe with a picture of Innoruuk on it instead of his usual purple one. Andrenalyre painted a red star on floor in front of the bed with a vial of blood, then put a lit candle at each of the star's points. The children merely watched in silence. K'larn was only two seasons old when Mihama was born, so he had never really seen a birth blessing, and, of course, neither had Mihama.

Verlifre extended his hands over Akana, who was in the center of the blood star. He began the incantation in which to bless the baby in the ways Innoruuk.

_"Father Innoruuk, fill this child with your infinite power,_

Make her one with you, make her hate what you hate,

Father, bless my daughter Akana,

Keep her from others' ways.

Shield her from the other deities' influence.

If you wish to do this for me, Father,

You shall have another loyal servant of your will."

Verlifre then took a knife and made a cut right before the elbow on his left forearm. As blood seeped out of the wound, he did not wince or show any pain. He guided his arm and let the blood drip onto every point of the star, and one single drop on Akana's forehead. As the crimson blood ran down her face, the baby's eyes flashed open.

The family was rather startled at Akana's eyes color. It was an iceberg blue, then it shifted to a bright green, then back to blue. She came from the house of Kyokutan, where everyone's eye colors were either black or ruby red. What kind of Necromancer or Cleric had eyes that switched from blue to green and back again?

Verlifre was the first to speak after this.

"Well, I am sure that this was nothing worry about." He looked to his wife. "Andrenalyre, tomorrow will you take Akana to see the Master Cleric while K'larn and Mihama are at their lessons?" She nodded.

The two children exited the bedroom, going to their assignments and to their normal hideaway to practice with other students of the Dark Arts. Still, they wondered if this was an omen of their tiny sister's fate…


End file.
